Underestimated
by Colossus1985
Summary: Mako is gone. Bolin refuses to let his family be taken again. He's taken his first actions to find him. Now Korra and Asami step up to try to alleviate some of Bolin's insecurities.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost**

Bolin raised the collar on his jacket and then jammed his hands into his pockets. The days had grown shorter and the temperature had begun to drop in Republic City. Construction took place all around him. The Equalist attacks had taken a toll but the city was resilient. He was lost deep in thought, however. He had grown troubled recently. He felt disjointed within Team Avatar. While he was a respectable and talented earth bender he didn't have the raw power Korra did, the intelligence Asami had, or the deductive skill and tenacity of Mako.

Speaking of Mako, he had goals of joining the police force. He had been working hard to that end. Bolin had been seeing him less and less. Their nice new apartment was feeling rather large and empty without his brother. He'd not been without his brother for a very long time and in fact had depended on his presence after their parents had died. Great, he realized, I hadn't even thought of that. Guess that's one more thing to add to my plate.

Bolin wasn't one to be mopey, generally. He always tried to look on the bright side. But he really did miss his brother. Team Avatar itself had been seeing even less of each other as of late. Korra was spending more and more time mastering her air bending and meditating on her new found energy bending powers. As such now he was the leader of the Fire Ferrets and had been trying to put together a new team. That had proven to be fairly difficult…

As for Asami, well she was trying to hold Future Industries together. He hoped that sometime soon she would be able to come around more, but her father had done a lot of damage to the company's image. She was doing everything she could in public relations and advertising to reverse it. She was making progress, it was slow, but it was progress. Because of this, once again, Bolin found himself alone.

"And why not?" he mumbled aloud. "I'm just a screw up. If this was a book I'd be the comic relief. What do I really offer the team? An earth bender? Korra can do that. I'm only here because I make them laugh, unintentially mind you, and I'm Mako's brother, that's it!" Bolin had been talking to himself for quite some time. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going.

It was at this point he ended up on his rear. He heard a woman yelp accompanied by a flurry of papers. He shook his head and looked up to see Asami, also on her rear, with papers floating down all around her. Though she'd been knocked to the ground she still managed to look like a painting, not a hair out of place. He looked around and realized he found himself in front of the Future Industries building and had walked right into poor Asami while he berated himself.

"I am so sorry, Asami!" he said scrambling to his feet, "Let me help you up!" He reached down and easily hauled her up to her feet, she was a lithe young woman and Bolin was built powerfully.

"Oh!" she said in surprise as she was brought to a standing position. "It's okay, Bolin, really, relax," she reassured the young man.

"No, that was stupid of me, let me help you get these papers!" Bolin said as he quickly began scooping up papers.

"Bolin, slow down, it's okay, it's just me. Now save some of those papers for me," she said chuckling as she picked up a paper.

"No, I have it, really!" Just then a wind kicked up and took the last paper down the street. Bolin took off after it with Asami close behind. The paper seemed to finally be free of the wind and it floated down to the ground. Bolin leapt forward and held it down with his foot. He had just grabbed it when he heard Asami shout.

"Look out!" Bolin looked up to realize he was in the middle of the street and a Sotomobile was coming directly towards him. He almost rolled his eyes at his own idiocy. Even when I'm just trying to fix my own screw up-

He was taken off his feet for a second time that day as Asami tackled him out of the way. She had never slowed down from racing after the paper, in fact she'd sped up. She caught him just at the midsection, wrapping her arms around him as she dove. She delivered them both safely from harm's way.

Bolin looked up into Asami's green eyes, he could see amusement in them. Greeeeeeeeat… She merely folded her arms across his chest and looked at him. There was a hint of worry in her eyes. Bolin was acting strange…stranger than usual.

"Bolin, are you okay?" she said, getting slightly more serious.

"I'm fine. Really," he said.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Good, how about we get up off the side walk now. People are starting to stare."

"Do we have to, I was just getting comfortable," he joked, hoping to redirect her attention away from him and any concern she may have. "Besides, I'm an earth bender, a little rock to the noggin is nothing, though being an air bender could have been beneficial a couple of minutes ago…" he said with a smirk, though a slightly sad look in his eyes. Asami pushed herself off of him and offered a hand. He took it and rose to his feet.

"That isn't what I'm talking about, Bolin. I heard you mumbling to yourself and then you acted like the whole world was coming to an end because you bumped into me-"

"Bumped!? I leveled you!"

"That, Bolin. That right there. What's wrong?" Asami asked, concern growing in her voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I should be getting home. I told Mako I'd meet him for dinner. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages," he said with a humorless laugh.

"O-kaaay…" Asami said. "Just…you know where to find me Bolin. I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks, Asami, I mean it. But I'm fine."

"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow? We could just go grab something down by the pier, get some fresh air, what do you say?" Asami asked hopefully.

"Sure, it sounds great. I'll meet you at the office," he pointed back down the street, "by Asami." With that Bolin turned and headed for home.

. . .

Bolin walked down the hall to open their apartment door. He hadn't lied, he was supposed to meet Mako to make dinner. He would have invited her but he was feeling a little selfish. He wanted his brother to himself. Besides, he wasn't sure if it would be awkward for Mako and Asami to be together in a setting like that. After all they had been dating, then they broke up, now Mako was with Korra, honestly it was a lot to keep up with. As Bolin approached the door he noticed something wasn't right.

The door had been kicked in. Bolin's heart jumped in his throat. He carefully pushed the door open. I'm glad we have these granite floors, but if I have to earth bend I doubt we'll get our deposit back… He shook his head. That didn't matter now. As he carefully and quietly entered the room he saw burn marks on the walls and on furniture. Mako. He had at least been here at one time. He may still be here.

He took a few careful steps into the room and noticed a canister on the floor. His brow furrowed as he looked at it. Is that a gas canister? It was at this point he began to notice the broken glass. He looked to the window and noticed it was broken. Bolin frowned and looked at one of the burn marks on the wall. He noticed they were askew and everywhere. They didn't look aimed or precise like he knew Mako to be. They looked frantic. Bolin touched the marred surface of the wall. Cold. This happened a while ago. I looks like it was fast and violent.

"Mako?" Bolin called out. Silence answered him. "Mako!" Bolin called, a little more alarmed this time. "MAKOOOOO!" Bolin screamed this time, tears in his eyes. Not again. I'll not lose my family again. I swear.

. . .

Chief Beifong looked around the room. There were detectives crawling all around the apartment. She frowned. She didn't like the way things looked. It was a bold move, breaking into the apartment of the Avatar's boyfriend and taking him. Even if one just looked at Mako as a pro bender they should have known better. But this didn't look like the work of a bender. And that chilled Beifong to the bone. She didn't want to admit what this looked like…

"Chief Beifong, have you found anything new?" Bolin asked her, a slight crack in his voice evident.

"I'm sorry, Bolin, no. You did a fine job of combing the apartment before we even got here," Beifong said, a little annoyed, "you swear you didn't touch anything?"

"No, ma'am. Trust me, I wouldn't do anything that might hurt my chances of finding Mako."

"What do you think happened?" said a concerned Korra. She'd been mostly silent since she'd arrived.

"I don't want to guess or go on conjecture…" Lin began to try to dance around the question.

"Chief Beifong, please…" Korra pleaded.

"…Look, Korra, we just don't have much information…" Lin began again.

"Equalists." Bolin said darkly.

"What?! There's no way, Bolin." Korra began incredulously. "We kicked their butts, they're long gone," she said, trying to dismiss Bolin's idea.

"Are you sure, Korra? I don't see any evidence of earth bending, nor fire bending aside from Mako's own flames, and the floor is dry. Air benders are out and we both know it." Bolin shot back, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Bolin has a point, Korra." Asami piped up. "Look at that gas canister, the Equalists used these. Someone came in here knowing who and what they were up against and they weren't benders."

With Asami's backing Korra began to consider Bolin's words.

"We didn't get all of them, Korra. The Lieutenant. We never got him. How many countless others just melted into the crowds? They could easily be out there." Bolin finished his argument. "I've been sitting here thinking since I came home. It's all that made sense…"

Korra looked at Lin, "Chief?"

Lin let out a sigh, "It's early, but…I'm coming up with the same answers, Korra."


	2. Focus

**Focus**

Bolin breathed the crisp air in deeply. It was almost invigorating. If not for the cloud that hung over him. His brother was gone and he'd not stand for it. Not again. As he leaned forward against the harbor railing he looked out to Air Temple Island and the great statue of Aang. He lived in a beautiful place, but right now it was all so hollow and dull. In all honesty the best way to describe how he felt was numb…

"How're you holding up?" Asami asked, approaching from behind.

"I'm fine, I just have to find Mako. That's all that matters…"

"You know I've never seen you like this before. Ever. I mean, you're so calm, you're very collected, and you're just so… focused." Asami said as she leaned forward and crossed her arms against the railing. "It's almost unnerving really. I mean, you're usually so light hearted. I know this is serious but I thought you'd show a little more emotion. Heck, the way you picked apart the crime scene-"

"I know, stupid old Bolin-"

"No, that's not what I meant! It was amazing, it was impressive."

"Exactly, two things you wouldn't expect from me." Bolin said almost distracted. His earlier thoughts and feelings hadn't left him, they'd just been pushed to the back of his mind. Now they were coming back and stinging him a little as Asami went on.

"Bolin, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No, it's okay. I know me better than anyone else," Bolin went on with a far off stare, he was speaking almost wistfully. "I know who I am and what I've been to the team before. But this is family, Asami. This is the only family I have. My parents are gone. I won't lose Mako too. He's too important to me and Korra and the rest of this world. He's going to do something great. I'm going to save him. If my only contribution to the world is to ensure Mako makes it then I'll be more than happy."

"Bolin, please…" Asami pleaded.

"I said it's fine, really," Bolin said with a sad smile, turning to look at Asami for the first time. "Once we get Mako back I'll excuse myself from the team. I'll be out of everyone's hair, but right now, right now I need to get my brother back, and that means I need to kick in some doors. Go to some old hideouts and meeting places. I'll let you know if I find anything." When Bolin finished he pushed himself from the railing and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Asami straightened and turned to watch him leave. After he was out of sight she leaned back suddenly against the railing. Her eyes began to water. She had no idea Bolin felt that way. It broke her heart to think that he thought so little of himself and that he hadn't confided in his friends before. He had helped during the great Equalist attack and he had plenty to offer the team. He was their heart, she thought so anyway. To see him so distraught hurt. Bolin was a good person, if not the best. He should know as much and feel good about himself. But right now… he was so detached and focused at the same time. He wasn't like himself at all and it worried her…

. . .

A harsh slap to the face woke Mako up. The room was dark and he was seeing bright spots from the impact. Or was it from something else…whatever put him out…he couldn't remember. Everything was foggy. The more he tried to concentrate the more it hurt.

"He's waking up," a too familiar voice said.

"Lieutenant," Mako slurred the words as he looked up. He was chained to a chair and a single light bulb illuminated the room, _Poorly_ he thought as his mind began to clear. He flexed his hands in their cuffs. Fire bending would not help him out of this situation.

"Oh, he is sharp. Even through the gas," a less familiar voice said from the shadows.

"What d'you want…from me," Mako managed to get out.

"Oh you? You're a message my friend. You're the strongest of the Avatar's allies. Without you she has a girl with a weak body and a boy with a weak mind. While you, you are her support system. Not only the strongest but you hold her heart. If one wants to tear down one's enemy the heart is the weakest target. Now that I've taken you she knows I can do almost whatever I want. Now that I've taken you she'll become irrational," the voice from the shadows stated.

"You're wrong, you're dead wrong about my brother. He's stronger than any of us. You'll see." Mako spoke stronger now, his internal flame burning off the remnants of the gas's effects. His anger fueled that fire. The man's words about his brother, about Asami, his threatening overture at Korra. "Asami? If you think she's weak you've never tried to get to second base with her. And Korra? She'll level you. She took down this outfit before she'll do it again."

"Did she, Mako? Did she?" The man attached to the voice stepped into the light released by the bulb slowly. Mako's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he saw the man before him.

. . .

Asami worked the heavy bag over roughly. Sweat glistened on her brow as her blows came faster and harder. She hadn't lied before. Her father really did have her trained by the best fighters in the world. She could certainly take care of herself. Her strength externally matched the strength within. She had grown up without her mother, her father had put her through rigorous training, and then? Then he betrayed her and her friends. She had survived it all.

Though it was hard for her to get past. Her father didn't see it as a betrayal of her, but she most certainly did. He raised her to believe that benders and non-benders alike were to be respected but behind closed doors he was a xenophobe? How did he really think she was going to react? These ideals he had found himself enveloped in were abhorrent to her. True the death of her mother at the hands of fire benders is what sent her father over the edge, which is how he tried to convince her to join him. He hadn't always been this way.

But he raised her to be a good woman. That is what made what happened so much worse, when he revealed himself as an Equalist. _Arming the Equalists_ she thought bitterly, _with a company I've helped to build_. It made her sick to think about. But she could handle it. She was strong. Even now she worked tirelessly to bring Future Industries back to the forefront of the market. They had taken a hit politically and economically from what her father had done. She wouldn't let this company fail though.

Sure it would have been easy to let it slip away. Part of her had wanted to let it go after she found out about her father. The company seemed tainted, it was dirty somehow. However there were thousands of people who relied on her for jobs. The economy of Republic City could not absorb the loss of Future Industries, not while still reeling from the Equalist attack and the subsequent rebuilding that was taking place.

_So I fight_, she thought. _I always fight. _

She threw another jab with her left hand and brought her right leg around for a swift, powerful low kick. The heavy bag jumped under her assault and she stepped back and took on a ready stance. Her fists raised up in front of her and her right foot forward she panted. Today would be no different from yesterday would be no different from tomorrow would be no different from a year from now. The company would survive, it would be cleansed, and it would help undo the evil her father had perpetrated against Republic City. It was simple. Everything else was just details.

_Like Bolin?_ She thought to herself. _He seems really shaken up. _She was worried about him. She walked over to a bench in her private gym and picked up a towel, dabbing her forehead. She leaned down and took a glass of water in her left hand and drank it thirstily while she flung the towel over her right shoulder. _What has gotten into him? He was like this before Mako went missing. Doesn't he realize what he means to us? _

Of course he didn't. If he did he wouldn't feel the way he did. Besides that she did have to admire his single minded determination to find Mako. It was impressive and almost scary how focused he was. She'd never seen anything like it in him. One thing was for sure she'd have to go discuss the situation with Korra. She could help bring him to his senses about his place among them and she was vital to finding Mako.

There was a twinge of pain when she put Mako and Korra in the same thought. It still hurt and she certainly still held a bit of anger, but ultimately she wanted them to be happy. That was what mattered. She'd set it in her mind that they were together and she didn't allow for any other thoughts. There was that inner strength again. Wanting what was best for all and foregoing her own feelings.

"Although I've been so busy lately I don't have time for anyone else anyway," she mused to herself aloud.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Korra said from the doorway.

"Korra!" Asami jumped, startled. She had thought she was alone and certainly didn't expect Korra.

"Whoa, easy. I didn't mean to scare you," Korra said leaning on the door frame.

"No, it's fine. I just…didn't expect anyone. But you're always welcome here, Korra." Asami said with a smile.

Korra smiled back, "Thanks. You don't know what it means to hear that. You know they kept me hemmed up at the South Pole so long training, I'm not used to having friends. Even after all these months."

"Well things are different now."

"Kind of. Tenzin still has me locked on Air Temple Island most days, training to master air bending," Korra said with a slight look of distain on her face.

"It must be a terrible burden, being the Avatar," Asami said, a little sad.

"It isn't all that bad," Korra said pushing herself from the door frame and she began to cross the room towards Asami. "For all the sappy thanks, that isn't why I'm here."


	3. Maelstrom

**Maelstrom**

The door exploded into splinter. What ensued could only be described as chaos. What had been a Triple Threat Triad card game became a nightmare. One that would haunt those attending for years, spoken in hushed whispers.

The rock pillar that had shattered the door crumbled to dust as Bolin flew in, propelled by the earth itself. He landed in a kneeling position and dug his fingers into the very rock beneath him and ripped upward, creating a rippling through the ground in the room. Everyone, stunned and cowering already was thrown to the ground.

The first attack came from behind. The guards who had been watching the door actually managed to be the most protected, standing beside the door against the wall they had avoided injury. A fire bender, he summoned daggers of flame into his fist and jumped at Bolin. _A fire bender? Mako and me have been sparing since we could walk,_ Bolin thought to himself with a grin. He stood quickly and slid his left foot along the ground as he spun around. A great wave of earth smashed the man into the wall, unconscious. The second, an earth bender, stomped his foot and summoned a boulder half the size of Bolin. He punched forward sending it with great speed at Bolin. Open palmed, he batted it to his left, a look of boredom on his face. He knelt forward and delivered a punch which raised a pillar directly towards the other bender. Unprepared, the man was sent through the wall.

Without warning he felt cold pain slash across his back. Great. A water bender. Spinning back around he looked up to see a thin water tribe woman with a water whip. She swung it forward again as Bolin quickly brought his fists and forearms up next to each other in front of his face, a wall of rock jumping from the ground, blocking him. The water bender was undeterred and decided the water pipes running above them looked inviting. She pulled the water from the pipes, splitting the metal. She pulled it around her and then pushed forward with it in a forceful wave. This shattered Bolin's wall. Precious seconds before the wall gave way Bolin twisted his feet and rooted himself in the rock beneath him. The water streamed around him. The rock carried toward him was turned to mud before it could impact him.

The muddy water was ankle deep in the room now. Bolin gritted his teeth and thrust his hands upward, crushing the pipe with artificial stalagmites and cutting off the flow of water. The water bender looked startled. While she stared at the ceiling Bolin strained and forced the mud up to the woman's neck. She started to bend the mud off of her, but Bolin's will was iron. He clamped down and solidified the earth, pushing the water out to puddle ineffectually on the ground around the water bender, taunting her. It was then a second fire bender and earth bender came from the sides.

Bolin turned to his left and dusted a boulder with is left arm as it flew at him while simultaneously twisting his right foot and raising a rock wall now behind him, blocking the fire blast. Following the twist of his body Bolin brought his right hand around and grabbed a second boulder from midair and threw it back at the earth bender. It caught the man in the stomach and sent him against the wall, rendering him unconscious as well. Now reversing his movement he made a slicing motion with his right hand behind him. This took the top off the wall and sent it at the fire bender, pinning him to the wall. The last card player, looked like a fire bender, made for the door. Before he could reach it Bolin again raised a small wall. The man impacted it and fell to the ground.

Bolin walked up to the captive fire bender, pinned to the wall. He slammed his hand into the wall next to his head, the wall giving, just a bit. "Where. Is. Mako." Bolin ground out lowly.

"What are you talking about?" the conscious but trapped fire bender wheezed out as dust fell around him.

"My brother. Where is he? I know you worked with the Equalists now where is he?"

"Look, Bolin, I don't know what you're talking about," the fire bender said.

"How do you know who I am?" Bolin asked

"Uh, I mean, who doesn't know you. You and your friend's just stopped the Equalists. And you were a Triad. It's…uh…like family, you know?" the man said nervously.

"No. I don't. I wouldn't. Now what's going on here?" Bolin said evenly.

"Nothing, kid, I already-WAAAAA!" the man yelled as Bolin ripped the rock pinning him away and stomping his foot, sending the man into the ceiling.

"My brother! Now!" Bolin yelled. "I'm not a cop. I don't play games. You tell me what I want to know." Bolin said lowly.

"Okay! Okay! We had some of those Equalist guys come in last week. They wanted help. We lent them some guys to keep an eye on your place. To get a feel for you and Mako's movements. See what hours you kept. That's it, that's all I know!" the man yelled. "That guy over there! He was on watch! He talked to the Equalists! He knows more than I do! Just don't hit me anymore!"

Bolin grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet. He half dragged him to the wall and slammed him into it. Quite literally into the wall. He was stuck in it.

"Stay put. Chief Beifong will be along shortly. You can tell her everything you know." Bolin walked over be the unconscious earth bender and stomped his foot, dropping him into the ground up to his neck, immobilizing him. The he did the same to the other fire bender. "They took my brother. You're going in for kidnapping. Accessories at least," he said nonchalantly. He looked around the room as he casually laid the wall that felled the last player on top of the man. The floor was destroyed, the door disintegrated, a smashed card table was in the center of the room, the cards strewn about. "So, who was winning?" Bolin asked conversationally.

"He was," the fire bender nodded to the earth bender. "You saved me a ton, kid. He almost had my shoes!"

"Well, you know…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Bolin said.

"I go by Hot Head Li or Hot Head to my friends," Li smiled and nodded to Bolin.

"Ohhh, nice to meet you, Li," Bolin said.

"You saved me some trouble, please, call me Hot Head."

"That's really nice of you!" Bolin said with a smile.

. . .

"Bolin did what!?" Korra yelled.

"He did, he broke up that game, beat up six dangerous, criminal benders, got the information we needed, and then _made friends with one of them_." Lin said again.

Korra smiled despite herself. "Only Bolin," she laughed. Lin stifled a laugh of her own.

"Well unfortunately I'd be laughing a lot more if I felt it was a little more legal. This wasn't even a stake out or anything. He went somewhere on a hunch, kicked in the door, and demanded information." Lin said more seriously.

"Is it really all that bad?" Korra asked.

"That doesn't include the assault, Korra." Lin deadpanned. "But, Mako has been working with me. Studying to pass the entrance exam for the police force. I consider him one of our own… one of my own. Even family has accused me of being too rigid on principle of law… but I'm older now. I fear I've gotten soft. I feel bad for Bolin, all things considered. He told me how everything happened. I told him to keep it to himself. But I can't keep covering for him. He has to stop this crusade right now. Let us handle it. Am I clear, Avatar Korra?" Lin finished not with a question but with a statement.

"Yes, Chief. I'll make sure he knows. And thank you, so much. I don't think I could handle losing Bolin right now too." Korra said.

"Don't thank me. With everything going on…with Equalist sentiments still among the people and Mako's kidnapping…I think Bolin's place is with the Avatar. He was vital to your success before and you may need him again. Republic City may need him again." Lin said seriously.

Korra nodded, then did a half bow. Lin returned the gesture and Korra was out the door. On the way out she stopped before Bolin who sat in a chair waiting, his head down, his hands bandaged.

"I don't know what happened, Korra. I've never hurt myself bending before," Bolin said in confusion, his eyes locked on his knuckles.

"Earth can be pretty abrasive," Korra smiled knowingly. "When you get worked up, when emotions are high, it can happen. I've seen fire benders with 'sun burns.' Water benders have been known to get abrasions from the ice. Tenzin even told me stories of air benders who lost their composure and earned some 'wind burns.' It happens. But you must be more upset than I thought." Korra said, concern edging into her voice. "You know the police are working on this, and if you wanted to go hunt for information you could have told me and Asami. We'd be right there with you."

Bolin looked up at her when she began to talk. He listened to what she had to say, then replied, "You don't understand, Korra. This is different. This isn't Amon. This is Shady Shin. This is family. Mako is all I have." Bolin said quietly with tears in his eyes, tears refusing to fall.

"That's not true!" Korra said getting upset, "and you're not the only one worried about Mako," she finished with a huff.

"I know you're worried about Mako." Bolin said. "I'm not just trying to find him for me. I'm trying to find him for you, for Team Avatar. The whole world relies on you and you rely on Mako. I get it. Trust me. Mako is important to all of us. That's why I'm going to find him."

"I know you're upset, and Asami told me you're going through this thing, that you don't feel like you belong-"

"Look-"

"-and I get that, I do. But you can't go off on your own. You need back up for these things. You could have gotten in real deep."

"You think I need back up?"

"Of course you need back up!" Korra yelled, exasperated, drawing the attention of cops and criminals alike. Bolin looked back down to his bandaged knuckles, cowed. _I must really be a screw up_, Bolin thought to himself. Korra looked around her, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry! Go on about your day, don't mind me!" She said blushing while she rubbed the back of her neck. Bolin looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I should probably be getting home." Bolin said.

"Hold on, Chief Beifong wants me to take you home. To make sure you get there alright, you know?" Bolin's shoulders sagged but he nodded. _Now I have to be babysat_, he thought. They left the station and began walking towards Bolin's empty apartment. They walked in silence for a few blocks.

"Are you okay, Bolin?" Korra asked quietly.

"Of course, I'm just ready to get home and see Pabu." Bolin said, nonchalantly.

"You've been acting really funny, and what Asami said, and Mako-"

"Things are tough for everyone right now. I know. Asami's dad is in jail and she's trying to keep Future Industries afloat, you're still mastering air bending and I'm sure being away from your parents is wearing on you," Bolin said sympathetically.

"Honestly you're right, Bolin," Korra said, sagging just a bit. "I mean, yeah I was kind of sheltered back home, but it was still home. I don't talk to mom or dad that much. I'm just used to having them around all the time, you know? They're always been there." Korra vented.

"I'm sure that's tough," Bolin said sadly, because he didn't know.

"It is!" Korra exclaimed. "I mean, I love Tenzin and Pema so much. Don't get me wrong. And the kids are great! And Kya and Bumi being around has been crazy and wonderful, but it's not the same."

"Oh I know. Aang and Katara raised a great family though." Bolin said as they paused at a cross walk.

"Boy did they! Ugh, and I miss Katara! She's like family too, you know?"

"I'm sure I can relate," Bolin said with a smile, looking at Korra. She smiled back genuinely. Even for feeling like he didn't belong, even if they didn't feel the same way, Bolin thought of his friends as family.

"You know I haven't seen much of you recently, Bolin. I miss this. Just talking, you know? You've got the biggest heart of anyone I know," she said, the smile reaching her eyes.

"You really think so?" Bolin asked. "I mean, all I've ever wanted to do was be in a position to help people. No matter if it was like the original Team Avatar, or just lending an ear," he said looking ahead and crossing at the green light. "Oh! And to fly! How cool would that be? Zooming in and out of clouds!" Bolin exclaimed. Korra giggled a bit.

"Well, it can be pretty fun. They've just started me on glider training and I'm not going to lie, it's pretty awesome." Bolin collapsed on himself.

"Aw! You get to fly already!?" Bolin exclaimed. Korra chuckled.

"Glide. Air benders can't fly. They just ride the currents." She explained.

"It's practically the same thing!" he yelled. Korra laughed.

"Maybe." She looked up and noticed they'd arrived. "Wow, we're already here. Want me to come up?" Korra asked.

"No, that's alright. I'm going to change my bandages and get some sleep. I'm pretty tired."

"Well taking out six Triple Threats will do that! That's incredible. That takes a lot of power and skill. I always knew there was more to you, Bolin." Korra said with a smile. Bolin smiled awkwardly back.  
>"You always knew it, huh?" Bolin said uncertainly, Korra's earlier words still fresh in his mind.<p>

"Yup! I have a feeling there's way more to you than we've seen so far." Korra said smiling. "Get some rest, take care of your hands. I'll come by tomorrow to visit, if you'd like."

"Really? You think you'll have time? I know Tenzin has you practicing a lot." Bolin asked.

"We're taking a break at the moment. Can't get burned out, you know? Though the meditating would actually probably do me good right now. Tenzin knows I'm worried about Mako. He understands." Bolin nodded. "And no more going out on your own. We need to be together on this. Me, you, and Asami. If Beifong's going to be angry I want in on it." Korra smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Bolin."

"Bye, Korra," Bolin said with a small smile. And then she was gone. He trudged up the stairs to his apartment. It wasn't the one he shared with Mako. It was one Asami put him up in. Either until their place was repaired or Mako was found. Preferably the latter would be what happened first. Bolin walked into the bathroom and removed the bandages from his hands. He looked down at the scuffs and scrapes on his knuckles. They were purpling now, and swelling just a bit. He didn't think they were that bad. But Beifong had insisted they wrap them at the station. He was pretty sure she was furious with him, but he got vital information for her, so he thought after she cooled down she'd be okay.

He removed his shirt and washed his hands with soap and water. He was ready to relax and didn't want to get his shirt wet. He deemed new bandages unnecessary. He thought it better to let them air out. Air was good for a wound, wasn't it? He wasn't sure but that's what he was going with. He moved to the kitchen to start some dinner. He put a pot of water on the stove and turned it on. She'd generously provided food for him as well. In fact the whole act was extremely generous he felt. She hadn't set him up in a small apartment either. It was actually quite large and nice. He'd have to find a way to pay her back. He heard a noise coming from the front door and he tensed as the turned, expecting an attack. Would it be Equalists? Would it be Triad looking for reprisal?

"Bolin! It's me, Asami! I hope you don't mind I let myself in! I have a key to the place so I didn't think you'd-" the words caught in her throat as she caught sight of Bolin without his shirt on, his body taunt, ready for attack. It wasn't that she'd never seen him without his shirt before, although Bolin was a very attractive guy, and right now he didn't look bad. However she already knew he was muscular and powerfully built, much more so than his tall and lean brother. No it was the bruising that was starting to pop up and some of the scrapes from his encounter earlier in the evening. She'd nearly dropped the bags in her left hand.

"Are you okay?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course, why do you ask?" he seemed genuinely perplexed.

"Your chest, your arms, you look pretty beat up." She said sadly.

"Oh, no that's nothing. I've had worse. Pro bending." He said matter of factly.

"I know Chief Beifong said you'd roughed some Triads up for information, but how many did you go after?"

"Six." He said simply.

"You had six fights today?" she asked surprised.

"Well," he rubbed his neck, "It was really more like one big one."

"You fought six triads?" she asked, again surprise. "All at once?"

"Yeah, a couple of earth bender, three fire benders, and a water bender. Well, the last guy I _think_ was a fire bender. He didn't really get a chance to do anything. Oh! One of the fire benders, Hot Head, he told me to call him that, I think we're friends now, he was really actually very nice-"

"The friend you made that the Chief told me about," Asami said with a smile. A great wide grin split Bolin's face.

"Yeah! He was really nice. He said I saved him a lot of money by stepping in when I did. Then he told me about his mom and dad and how he was from right here in Republic City. You know what? His parents were an earth bender and a fire bender too! Small world, huh?" Bolin finished with a smile, his fists on his hips. Asami covered her mouth as she giggled a bit.

"What did Hot Head say?" Asami asked him with a small smile.

"Oh," Bolin got serious again. "He said that they had done some work for some Equalists. They did a stake out on me and Mako. They knew he'd be alone. That's how they managed to grab him without me being there. That's how I just missed them." He said a little sadly.

"Oh, well good job, Bolin. Now we have a lead. A direction to go." Asami said reassuringly. Not only to make Bolin feel better, not to make him feel as though he belonged, but because it was true. Bolin did a very good thing for them and Mako.

"Yeah, well kind of. Y'see one of the earth benders? He was the one on stake out. He was the one who talked to the Equalists. Unfortunately I hit him just a little too hard. He's not up yet. But he will be. And when he is Beifong is going to get what I need to find Mako." Bolin said seriously.

"We." Asami said assertively.

"Huh?" Bolin looked at her confused.

"She's going to get what _we_ need to find Mako." Asami said again softly.

"Oh, right. You and Korra are very concerned, I know." Bolin said quietly.

"Not just for Mako, but for you too." Asami said, the softness still in her voice, calming.

"I'm fine. I'm here. I'm not gone, held captive by spirts knows who, or worse." Bolin's voice cracked at the end.

"Bolin, I've been very worried about you," Asami said, stepping up to Bolin, gently touching the side of his face with her right hand. It was stubbly. He'd not shaved today. Along with some purpling spots on his face there was more than a little dust covering him. "Korra came to my gym the other day. To talk about you and Mako. How you both mean a lot to us. I want to make sure you know that. You're important to us. To Team Avatar but more than that. You're both like family." She said sweetly, smiling while she grabbed his hand and inspected his knuckles.

"Well, I'm glad you both feel that way," Bolin said. "I consider you both family too. But I don't know what I'm worth to Team Avatar," he said matter of factly.

"Bolin, you've saved all our lives at least once, and you just leveled four Triad's in as many minutes, or less. Trust me, you have combat value," Asami said straight faced as she met his eyes again.

"We'll see…" Bolin trailed off.

"Hey, I'm serious," Asami said as she gently released his hand, "and don't run off and do anything else alone. You need to go talk to Chief Beifong if you want to be involved with this at all. I mean, honestly, so far you've done nothing but make her police force look a little foolish, you know."

"Really?" Bolin said a little astonished.

"Uh, yeah," Asami said with a chuckle, "you picked apart and dissected the crime scene before her or any of her detectives could surmise anything and then you followed your gut and got more information within a day. I'd say she'd be interested to hear what you have to say. Or at least open to your participation."

"Maybe I will go talk to her," Mako said almost to himself.

"Please do." Asami said.

"That's a matter for tomorrow!" Bolin said waving his hand in front of himself. "Please, sit down. I was just making a late dinner. Join me?" Bolin asked smiling.

"Actually," Asami held up some bags in her left hand, "I brought dinner. Although I'd be very interested to see how well you can co-"

"Cook!? When you brought Aunt Wu's famous take out?! I'll cook for you another time, Asami, I promise! Right now? We need to eat that!" Bolin pointed excitedly at the bags. Asami laughed and started unpacking on Bolin's table.

"Is it okay if I turn on the heater? It's cold in here." Asami asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Bolin replied. Asami turned on the gas and ignited the small heater. They enjoyed a warm dinner, in a warm room with good company. Aunt Wu was famous for a reason, after all.


End file.
